Atlas/Britannia
To the extreme northwest of the world lies Britannia, an archipelago of islands dominated by the larger Britannic mainland and the smaller island of Iernae. The moody climate and foreboding landscape have led some to call this place "Thule" or "Hyperborea" given its remoteness from the rest of the world. Notes The vastness of Britannia and its isolation from the European mainland means that the Britons normally will start off with a very substantial advantage over other factions. This is especially moreso since access to Britannia via Europa is accessible only from the northwestern shores of Gaul. Like many "barbarian" areas of the world of Kings & Conquerors, Britannia is sparsely populated by loosely confederated groups of tribal chieftaincies, and thus the amount of manpower which can be summoned here is somewhat low, as with Italia. The major demographic centres are concentrated in the fertile valleys of Dobunnicum, or the plains of Corieltauvia, which means that unless you have an excess of manpower conquest of Britannia is going to be fairly slow — especially if you are playing as the home crowd. Three territories grant access to the whole of Britannia: Cassemorg; Caint and Dumnonia — it is only from these three territories that an incursion into the islands is possible. Strategic resources file:rare.png link=Atlas/Britannia#Votadinia|Wool - Votadinia link=Atlas/Britannia#Caint|Oysters - Caint Atlas/Britannia#Siluria|Gold - Siluria Atlas/Britannia#Segontia|Copper - Segontia link=Atlas/Britannia#Erain|Salmon - Erain link=#Cornovae|Cattle - Cornovae Atlas/Britannia#Selgovia|Pine wood - Selgovia Britannia Superior Caint *Alternate names: Tamesis *Corresponds to: Thames Valley In this coastal plain several tribes of Celts who hate each other with burning spite jostle for space and war against each other. If we were to intervene, we might be able to establish our own rule herein. Caint is also the main gateway to Britannia with harbours allowing shipping from mainland Europe, especially from Armoria; Bellovacaea; and Nervaea. Dumnonia *Alternate names: Dumnonia *Corresponds to: Kernow ha Dewnes Rumours abound that this land is rich in tin, a vital ingredient in the making of bronze. Any other information about this area however has been kept top secret by the sailors who came here and returned to tell their tale, although it is possible to sail to this part of Britannia from Armoria in the south. Dobunnicum *Alternate names: Dobunium; Dobunnia *Corresponds to: Mercia Other tribes say that the Dobunnic tribes are the least warlike, although they are also fairly numerous. Setting an example of them should help us well on the way to unifying the region under our control and exploiting the richness of their lands. Britannia Inferior Cassemorg *Alternate names: Icenia *Corresponds to: East Anglia This windswept place is home to the Iceni, a tribe so powerful that their coins have become legal tender throughout all of Britannia. The Celts who live by the oceans are also great seafarers and Celtic sailors often ply the waters between this land and Nervaea. Votadinia *Alternate names: Votadinia *Corresponds to: Border Marches The men who live near the foot of the Caledonian mountains in this territory are amongst some of the most hardened and ferocious of tribes in the world, and do not take to strangers easily. Corieltauvia *Alternate names: Magna Caesarensis? *Corresponds to: Northumbria The heart of Celtic Britannia, not much is known of this land, save that it is populated by a string of wild tribes to whom most outsiders tend to be unwelcome. If we could impose our rule on this area, it would help in boosting our legitimacy and prestige. Albion et Iernae These four territories are so distant that little regarding them has reached us. If only Pytheas had been a tad more streetsmart and less intimidated by the blue-stained naked people! Nevertheless, locals say that the northern half of Iernae is reachable through Erain from the lands of the Segontii, and the northern half grants access to both Cornovae and Selgovia. Erain *Alternate names: Hibernia Australis *Corresponds to: Mhumhan agus Laighin It is said that this is a land of many rivers, which make fine spawning grounds for salmon from the great Ocean. Erain is also close enough to the mainland to allow voyages to Segontia from its shores. *Strategic resource: Salmon Cruddain *Alternate names: Hibernia Borealis *Corresponds to: Connacht agus Ulaid Gold is rumoured to lie in the riverbeds of this territory, yet the local tribes are certain not to let any outsiders muscle in on what is seen as their birthright. You will need to mass forces from Cornovae and Selgovia to take this land, or even launch an invasion from neighbouring Erain to the south. * : Boom — Wealth Selgovia *Corresponds to: Central Belt Dark and lonesome, this northernmost point of the Britannic archipelago is haunted by various tribes who eke a living off herding and raiding one another. It is rumoured that the tribes of this land have relations to those across the sea in nearby Cruddain. Caledonia *Alternate names: *Corresponds to: Highlands The ultimate terra incognita. What wonders or horrors lie within the mountains which are said to dominate the landscape of this dark and alien place? Cambria Cambria is a mountainous and wooded area with a great deal of treacherous terrain. It is for this reasion that the Celts of Britannia have never really been united as a people. Until now, that is. Siluria Like many parts of Cambria, this moody country of forest and glen hides many treasures as well as challenges to your rule. *Alternate names: *Corresponds to: Powys Segontia *Alternate names: Segontium *Corresponds to: Deheubarth This land is broken by countless heavily forested mountains, with its people living an austere lifestye due to the limits on the resources here. Cornovae *Alternate names: Cornovia *Corresponds to: Gwynedd Although poor in gold and other metals, this land is nevertheless fairly prosperous, with good grazing for cattle. Category:Atlas